Fiore's Sage, Brother of Prophecy
by ghost4321
Summary: Naruto, after being told hes to be banished after bringing Sasuke back to the village, finds a seal in his apartment that Kushina used when she first arrived. As he activates it unknowingly, he is summoned to the mountains of the Land of Iron, where the seal explodes, sending him flying through the air, across the ocean. Thanks to an old man and Kurama, he survives. Edited*


**_First off, I do NOT own Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Bleach...at all...none whatsoever._**

**_What's up yall! I've had this in my head for a while now, but I've never been good at writing a very convincing angst or hurt, so I've been putting this off for a while. But yeah, this is a Naruto crossover with fairy tailz! Mokuton-Sage Naruto. Sword/Lightning Magic Naruto. Fem Laxus(might be a big sister figure to Naruto. Will be decided in the future.) Kushina alive/Twin Natsumi alive._**

**_Changed a few things that have been brought up through messages, as well as Idea's I wanted to change after I posted this~ Here it is!_**

**oOo**

Warrod Sequen, one of the 10 Wizard Saints, also known as the _4th Heavenly King of Ishtar. _Once one of the founding members of the Mage Guild, Fairy Tail, he now lives along the mountains of Fiore, over looking the coast line. He was known for his ability to connect with nature, using its energy to enhance his own magic which is called, **Green Magic**. Several years after perfecting what he called, **Sage Mode**, he attained an even higher connection with it, allowing him to stop the growth of deserts, sense humans from half was across the continent, and strengthen his body, spirit and magic.

After perfecting his sensing ability, he was able to sense a whole knew continent far across the ocean, that held humans that had a weird power within them. Not even able to see the continent, he decided to forget about it, until he sensed a small and young life force slowly drifting towards the shores. As it eventually landed on the shore, which he was already on the shores ready to help whatever it was, he noticed it was a small boy that didn't have the ability to use magic, but this other energy he sensed was practically leaking out of his body. What really astonished him was the fact that this young brown haired boy had a connection with nature similar to his own.

Chakra. Which can be and is just as, if not more, destructive and helpful as magic. After taking care of the young man, and learning everything he could, he decided to try and use his **Archive** **Magic** to translate his **Green Magic **down on scrolls, from magic to chakra, so he could at least give the boy something in return for his information. The young man, after generously accepting the scrolls and learning from them, having decided to call it, **Mokuton**, said it was time for him to go back home, which Warrod learned was called The Elemental Nations, specifically Hi no Kuni. Thanking his savior one last time, and leaving him some scrolls on the basics of chakra among other things, the young man set off, dashing along the surface of the ocean, later switching to a wooden raft he made himself, which was held in a sealing scroll.

Warrod, now in his very, very elderly years, yet still full of energy from his connection with nature, was sitting in his house, reading a paper with one hand while watering his plants with the other, before putting the paper and tin watering can down as he turned his head to look out the window. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he felt a familiar life force slowly coming towards the coast line. After focusing on it for another few moments, his eyes shot wide open as he quickly shot up and rushed out of his home only to dash down to the coast. The life force he felt was slowly fading, realizing that there was another life force that was tied to his, barely hanging on as if willing whatever it belonged to last for just a moment longer.

Arriving on the coast line, and noticing what he sensed was a young blonde haired boy who looked to be about twelve years old. His clothes which consisted of orange jumpsuit pants, sandals, and a matching orange jacket were all torn to shreds, soaked and covered in blood. Quickly getting closer, he turned the boy on his back, only to stare at his eyes, which were red and had a slit in them, before holding his ground as the young boy talked in a voice that seemed demonic, yet held a caring tone. Normally, he wouldn't even be near a demon, as they reminded him of someone that hurt his best friends. Yet something compelled him to stay and stare down whatever this was.

**_"Please save and take care of my Kit."_ **Warrod noticed that whatever it was that talked, belonged to the second life force that was connected to the boys.

Nodding his head, he spoke to whatever it was. "I will, you have my word." As he finished speaking, the soul that was connected to the boys faded away completely. The boys life force continued to fade until it suddenly stopped at what seemed like could be considered _as close to deaths door one can get without dieing_. Wiping the sweat off his brow, Warrod finally noticed that the boys chest stopped moving and was bandaged, the blood on his clothes seemed to originate from his chest under the wraps. Putting both his hands on the boys chest, he briefly and calmly channeled some of his magic into the boy to stabilize his life and get him breathing again. Another ability his high connection with nature gave him was the ability to stabilize life and create new greenery. After finally getting the boy breathing again, he gently picked him up and quickly headed to his house.

Walking through his front door, quickly heading down the hallway before heading into his guest room, he gently placed the boy down on the bed. Deciding to change his clothes and bandages so he wouldn't get a cold and infection, he left to get everything. A few minutes later, and the young boy was cleaned and quietly sleeping in the bed. Finally having a chance to get a good look at the boy, he noticed that the young boy had three marks on both his cheeks, not unlike a fox's whiskers, giving the boy a kinda feral look. Taking his hand, he very gently opened his eyes, seeing that they were a dull blue, almost like all the life has left them. His spiky blonde hair that seemed to be almost golden, laid, matted to his head as the young boy slept.

_Must be a lady killer back in the nations._ He thought, not knowing anything about the boy. Which urked him, normally, he was a very cheery person, cracking jokes at every chance he could get, reveling in his memories and past friendships. But something about this boy, something about the boys energy felt wrong. It felt as though he was lonely, yearning for something almost. Deciding to take a peek into his memories to find out who he was, remembering when he did it to the young Hashirama, he actually thought it was pretty awesome and wanted to learn it himself. Figuring this young one would be the same gave him a smile. Readying his magic, he brought his hand to the young blondes forehead and began.

**Visual Make**. Focusing his magic towards the young blondes forehead, he closed his eyes as he began to delve into his memories.

Opening his eyes, looking down at a village as his body seemingly floated in the air, he noticed it was very big and lively. Remembering almost immediately his conversations with a young Hashirama about wanting a village, one that anyone can come to for peace, one where he could call his own, one giant family. Taking a look around the village below him, and noticing a face chipped out of the mountain side that resembled him, he smiled._It seems you achieved your dream Hashi-boy! _As he looked down from his height above the village, he noticed what seemed like an academy, children flowing out of the entrance heading towards their parents that were waiting for them. Smiling at the sight of their family moments, he realized the young boy that was currently resting in his house wasn't down there with his parents, let alone any family.

Taking a look around the immediate area of the school, he noticed a large tree that reminded him of Hashirama. Looking under the tree, there he was. A young looking blonde boy, whisker marks along his cheeks as he sat on the swing that hung from one of the great branches of the tree. Looking closer at the younger version of the boy, he noticed he was staring at the families as they greeted their children, asking them about their day, if they made any new friends. Longing. _The boy wants a family, does he not have one? _His question was answered as he saw the young blonde hop off the swing and walk away, his face quickly showing a smile as he ran off into the village.

Watching the young blonde run off with a fake smile tore at his old heart. Something that hasn't happened in a while, other than when he remembers the fun times at fairy tail. But this was different, something was telling him to help the boy.

Blinking as the scene changed again, only to find himself in what looked to be a food store. Noticing that he was now standing in a convenience store, he started walking around, looking at everything that was available. Hearing a bell that announced a new customer, he wasn't surprised to see a younger version of the blonde he rescued walk into the store, with a fake smile he noted. Looking over to the clerk, he could see a scowl on his face as he watched the blonde walk through his store. Walking over to the young blonde, he watched as he picked up a couple cases of ramen and a gallon of milk before following him to the counter.

His eye's narrowing at the price the clerk rang up after taking the blondes items. _That's several times over priced. _He thought with a scowl as he saw the clerk smile and receive the money from said blonde who still had that fake smile on his face. "Thanks Mr!" The younger version of the blonde said as he ran out the store with bags of what he bought. Taking one last glance towards the store clerk before he walked outside intent on following the blonde. Seeing the blonde walking down the road with his head up and the fake smile still on his face, he followed him again, passing through several people as he walked.

Taking several looks of the village Hashi-boy dreamed of as he followed the young blonde, he smiled. _You really did create a village Hashi-boy!_ He thought before noticing several, if not everybody that the blonde walked by totally ignore him. Not even acknowledging his presence. Other than the hateful stares he got when he passed by some stores, everyone else seemingly ignored him. _To ignore a child. A child of all things, one that hasn't even done anything in his life to garner this. Hashi-boy, you would be sad to see this._

After watching the young blonde walk into his apartment, he was genuinely surprised when he walked through the walls and saw that he was the only person who lived there. All over his walls were graffiti and the flooring was starting to rot. Taking a look at his door, he noticed the small window at the top was cracked just enough to let the air in. The door handle looked to be about to fall apart. Sighing as he had scene enough, he stopped the flow of his magic.

Opening his eyes to his familiar guest room, he sighed. How could a village just ignore a child completely like that. Hateful glares, over priced groceries as well as just plain being ignored. Not to mention the boy had a mask, a mask that showed him as a cheerful young boy always smiling. Deep down, he knew the boy was in pain, pain that he was just ignoring, pain that would someday burst out, and the unlucky soul that's in front of him would take the brunt of it.

"Looks like you could use someone in your life young one." He said as the sun finally went down beyond the ocean, letting the beautiful sunset race across the ocean. "I need to get some sleep, hopefully the young boy will wake tomorrow." Getting up from his chair, he reached for one of his watering cans. "But first! I'm going to let you guys dry up Wahahahah!" He said as his hand put the watering can down before speaking again, in a more silent tone, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy. "Ah, It's a joke! It's a joke! Of course I'll water you! I owe my life to you anyway!" He said as he spoke to the plants scattered around his home. "I know...I will help him. I won't let him break." He mumbled towards the plants, which seemed to glow in the setting sun's rays, as if responding to his words.

_"I've always wanted a son." _

**oOo**

As the sun slowly rose from across the mountains in the distance, Naruto slowly cursed as the rays that pierced through the thin blinds hit his face. Always having a problem with the sun, as he never had blinds in his room, at least working blinds. Though these seemed to not be as bright, he realized his body was a lot better than yesterday though his chest still hurt, remembering everything he went through, he fought to hold back tears. Though he failed to hold back the giant dam that was built up ever since he was four years old, having never shed another tear since, the dam finally broke when he remembered what the Kyuu-, no, Kurama, had told him. The only being that hasn't _seriously_ lied to him since he was born, the only being that's been with him through thick and thin, the only being that even talked to him on a regular basis, albeit he was very condensing towards him and often got very angry, left his body, left his soul. Even the **Shiki-Fuin **that tied him to his soul was gone. Disappeared.

**_xXx Flashback xXx_**

Directly after he had passed out from his blood hitting the floor of his closet which lit up in a seal, he was pulled into his mindscape. Deciding to wonder why he appeared here later, he slowly walked towards the fox, hopefully he would have answers as to why he was pulled here. Eventually standing in front of giant gates with the Kanji for 'Seal' in the middle of them that looked to be eroding as he stood there. Behind the bars two eyes light up the tan sewers that was his mindscape, though they weren't as vivid as they usually were. Remembering the foxes eyes and comparing them to the way they were now, he felt as if something bad was happening.

Walking closer to the seal, stopping briefly as the gates finally faded away into nothingness, the glowing red eyes with slits in them started to move as a silhouette of a giant fox appeared out from the tanness. The sight usually scared him, but this sight was different. The Kyuubi looked to be tired, totally spent. What seemed like sweat was pouring down his body. As the two stared at each other, both could see something was wrong with the other. Kyuubi was extremely tied, and somewhat ethereal? Naruto, in the Kyuubi's eyes was almost completely broken. It pained his heart to see someone so young being subject to the reality of the world, as even though he was a being made of pure chakra, he was the head of the Fox Clan. The clan itself, never hurt, abused, or even talked with anger in their voice in the presence of their kits, this habit eventually rubbed off on him after hundreds or so years being with the clan.

"**Kit. You finally came. ***pant* **I don't know how much longer I have.**" The Kyuubi's booming voice echoed through out the small sewer, the water shaking with each syllable.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto wheezed out, even inside his mind, his chest still hurt to talk, each breathe even hurt him a little. Though he would push through this just like everything else. "Wh-What happened. Why am I h-here?" Managing to finished his question, he quickly grabbed onto his chest. Even as he left the hospital, his body was still in immense pain, the council meeting was just helping the pain grow, though no one in the council room even cared for that matter in his eyes.

Even though he noticed that Kyuubi was beginning to fade, he hoped that it was all just a dream. That everything that happened before he passed out was just a dream. A bad dream.

"**You activated a seal in your room while trying to get those abominations you call awesome. The seal summoned you to the mountains of Tetsu no Kuni.**" His voice was wavering, barely holding on as he talked. But Kyuubi needed to tell him everything that happened. That he has a new chance at a happy life.

"I-I see." His head down as he replied. He was in Tetsu no Kuni. Away from Konoha, the very same village he promised to protect, yet they spit on him. The very same village that he wanted to the Kage of, the very village that directed their hate towards him everyday of his life. The very village that constantly tries to break him. He's finally away from that _damned _village. No more hate filled glares. No more over priced...everything.

When something happens that you would think would make someone very happy, ecstatic even, doesn't manage to do anything to the person, somethings wrong with them. You'd think that finally getting away from a village that wanted nothing for you but to be broken and beaten, would make said person happy. In most cases it would, but for Naruto it didn't. Nothing else mattered to him. His dream was shattered.

"So what now?" His head back up facing Kyuubi, though his face was devoid of any emotions. Seeing this, Kyuubi sighed, still trying to will himself to stay connected to his kit as he felt someone powerful quickly arrive next to Naruto. Sensing nothing but worry in said person, Kyuubi prepared to send some of his conscious to take over Naruto's body and ask for who or whatever it was that arrived next to his unconscious body to help. Not wanting his already dying Kit to die.

"**That's not even the worst part of it kit.**" He said, his voice no longer causing the water to ripple and vibrate while his body became even more see through as the cage finally disappeared. As the words left his mouth, fully catching Naruto's attention, he spoke again, regret lacing his once proud voice. "**The seal you activated, even though it summoned you to Tetsu no Kuni, the seal on that end was never finished. As you arrived on the scene, the build up of chakra, erupted. Resolving into a giant explosion that shot you through the mountains and across the ocean, eventually landing in the open sea. The explosion itself was enough to kill you, but having me inside you was a benefit, as my chakra immediately healed you. The explosion wasn't the problem no. The problem comes from my father and the barrier he set up around the Elemental Nations.**" Resting for a moment and letting everything sink in to the young Uzumaki, he spoke again, wanting to get everything he has to say out of the way.

"**The seal my father created was a _Time-Space seal._ It separated the super continent known as the Elemental Nations from the rest of the world. As we hit it, the force of the explosion along with my chakra that was quickly and violently covering you to heal and protect you met. Resulting in a '_hole_' appearing in the barrier, allowing us to pass through. As you were flying and eventually landed in the ocean, the current carried your body to another great landmass, I have no idea what it's name is though.**" He finished as his breathes became more and more constant. Seeing Naruto stare at him, and about to ask the question he spoke again.

"**The reason you didn't drown and your bones didn't break was because I was constantly using my chakra to keep you above the water and heal your body.**" Frantically trying to get everything said that needed to be as he felt the figure next to Naruto's body not back away when he was met with Kyuubi's eyes.

"So were not in the Elemental Nations anymore?" Naruto asked with a small amount of relief in his voice. Not wanting anything to do with that world anymore, he figured this was better. Though he would never see Neko-san or Shizune-nee anymore. He couldn't think of anyone else as the last person who earned his respect and love seemed to stop caring during the council meeting that would decide his fate.

"**No, and if I were to guess. I'd say this place would be better.**" He finished as his body started to disappear from the tip of his tails. Watching Naruto as he finally noticed this, felt bad.

"What's happening? What's wrong with your tails!?" His voice frantic for the first time in several days. He couldn't lose the very person that's been with him since the beginning, he couldn't lose the last thing that kept him to reality. Seeing his face go through several different emotions rather than just his normal mask, made Kyuubi angry. Angry at Kushina for not fighting harder to take both of her twins from Konoha. Angry at the village for directing their hate towards him. Angry at everything that his kit has gone through. Tears slowly started to stream down both their faces as Naruto finally figured out what happened. Why the gate had disappeared, and why Kyuubi was disappearing.

"**Don't worry kit. If it makes you feel any better, all my chakra that I used to keep you alive was absorbed into your body. If I had to say anything, I'd say your in the same league of Hashirama chakra wise. No. You definitely have more than he did, not taking into account his prime and natural energy.**" Kyuubi said trying to lift the mood, though his tears wouldn't stop coming down his eyes. Dam the Fox Clan, his mate rubbed off on him too much. He would never have gotten close to Naruto if not for her and the rest of the clan. Seeing as Naruto didn't budge from that, he figured he better come out with it.

"**Stop crying Naruto! I sacrificed myself for you! Think of this as a new chance at life! Forget about the leaf, start anew. _I know this old man will take care of you for me. The toads shouldn't be able to summon him back, good._**" As he continued to speak, more and more of his body seemingly vanish from sight. It wasn't long until only his upper body was left. Staring down at Naruto who was in tears at this moment, he sighed.

"Don't leave me! You can't! Your the only one that's stayed with me, that listens! That...that truly cares!" Naruto was on his knees as the tears just kept coming, kept raining down. He was losing his only true friend. He was losing his favorite thing in the world, even if the other didn't think much of it. "You can't leave me Kyuubi, your my only family! Your all I have left, you just can't leave me!" Selfish. One would call a twelve year old, who has seen plenty of death and the true nature of the world selfish for what he was wanting. Selfish, but Naruto and Kyuubi thought nothing of it. For once in his life, Naruto was finally being _truly_ selfish.

"**Naruto...**" Truly, once and truly left with nothing but a smile and no words to explain the feeling he was feeling right now. For once, the great almighty Kyuubi was speechless. Knowing nothing but hate in his years dealing with humans, even in his past two containers, both treated him like garbage that needed to be caged up. Yet, just these few words, no. Just these past eight years dealing with this kit changed him. He wanted to stay with him, he wanted to be there for him, he wanted to _protect_ Naruto. Neither knew it at the time, but this feeling replaced all the hate that was built up in Kyuubi. Years upon years of hate towards the human race, all but vanished at the feeling of wanting to be there for Naruto.

"**Kit.**" Kyuubi spoke, as he stretched his right arm out towards Naruto who looked up as he was called. Seeing the giant fist that was presented in front of him, he smiled, his tears still pouring down his face. Stretching his arm out to meet Kyuubi's, their fists bumped. A true smile graced both their faces as they touched. Closing his eyes, Naruto looked down, not wanting to see his best friend and only family disappear from the world. Slowly but surely, Kyuubi's body continued to vanish. As if willing it to stay a little longer, Kyuubi slowly moved towards Naruto's small body, almost encircling him.

Feeling a kind of warmth that was similar to when Neko or Shizune hugged him, but different altogether, he looked up. Seeing Kyuubi wrap his arm around his small body as his vanished from the world.

"**Kurama.**" Hearing his voice as he saw the last of what was once the great Kyuubi no Kitsune vanish, he smiled as he continued to cry. "**My name is Kurama, Naruto. Grow up strong and proud, I'm sure we'll see each other again.**" Completely vanishing from his sight, Naruto's tears grew even more.

"_**It's a promise.**_"

As he sat there in the sewer crying, for what seemed like forever, he finally stopped. Deciding to leave his mindscape, once and for all. Not to be back again for a while.

**_xXx Flashback End xXx_**

As the tears came down his eyes, he realized this wasn't a dream. Kurama was gone, he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. After a few minutes his tears stopped as he put his mask back on and surveyed the room he was in. Looking down at his body, he noticed someone had replaced his clothes and put new bandages on. Though he still felt weak, that was mainly due to the hole in his chest that still hasn't completely recovered. He still had the necklace around his neck he received from the Fifth Hokage, who he lost all faith and respect for during the council meeting. The only reason he never got rid of it was because it was the first and only gift he ever received.

As he went back to looking around the room, taking in all the plants that seemed to line the walls and window sills. For some strange reason, he felt at peace with all the greenery around him. Feeling closer to nature if one will. Though, he's always felt close to nature when he went into the forests around Konoha with Neko-san. It always made him feel stronger and it felt like he always had someone or something at his side, but this. In this room, it felt as if the air around him was hugging him, telling him everything was alright.

Getting lost in the feeling of nature that surrounded him, he never noticed the door to his room open, his crying alerted his savior, though the plants did the same thing. Warrod, who started to rush towards his guest room at the sound of the young boys crying, slowed down once the plants around his house said everything was alright, at least physically. Slowing down to a walk, he approached the door and opened it. The sight he was greeted with was one that he hasn't seen since Hashi-boy arrived on the continent. He could tell that the natural energy that was in the room was surrounding the boy, hugging every part of his body. It was a good thing, as it would also help with his recovery. Deciding to get the greetings going, he coughed into his hand as he smiled at the young boy who looked towards him.

Naruto, who was too busy with this new feeling, heard the cough and his body abruptly jumped in the bed. Quickly turning his head towards the door, he was greeted with the sight of what looked to be an elderly man that had a tree growing from his head. Yet the man exuded an aura of warmth, similar to the feeling he got during the very last moments with Kurama. Deciding to not do anything but stare at the elderly man as he was still in too much pain to move very fast and he had a feeling that he wouldn't get very far anyway.

Deciding to end the staring contest between the two, Warrod spoke up. Very curious as to just who this boy is and why he had to go through everything in that village, though he wouldn't tell him that he looked at a few of his memories.

"So what a terrible morning it is!" Bending over and bowing to the young blonde who just sat there and stared at him with a blank face before sighing again. "I can tell you won't like my jokes young one." Taking a moment to get a better look at the young boy in the bed as even though he had cleaned him from head to toe, he still never took a good look at his eyes and figure.

He could tell that he was partially malnourished, not knowing that Shizune was trying her best to get his body in tip top shape. His chest was still healing, he could tell the boy wouldn't be able to move about a lot for another day or so, maybe even less if his connection with nature stayed this high.

"Good morning young man. My name is Warrod Sequen. I found you on the beach, washed ashore. So I brought you up to my house where I changed your clothes as they were soaked, and tended to your wounds, giving them new bandages while making sure you didn't have any infections. Right now you are currently in my guest room." He finished as he watched Naruto lift the sheets up to see a pair of brown jumpsuit pants that stopped halfway down his legs, his chest was uncovered, not counting the bandages. As Naruto lifted his head back up towards his savior he gave a fake smile as he spoke.

"Thanks Ji-ji!" Already knowing about the young boys mask to hide his true feelings, he sighed. Wanting to know his name, he spoke again, as he walked over towards the window sill, pulling a watering can out of nowhere and started watering the flowers.

"Care to tell me your name young one? It's not everyday that I find people washed up along the shores beaten, bloody and dying." Getting right to the point, though his tone wasn't hard, it was more of a gentle tone that Naruto felt calm hearing.

Remembering the few classes he was allowed to stay in during his academy days, he remembered telling people fake names and giving out false information. One of the very few things he remembered as he was constantly kicked out of classes. He thought about lying to this man, but what should he be afraid of. Something about the elder man in front of him just made him feel safe, that everything would be alright.

Deciding to just tell the man his name, as what could possible go wrong in his situation. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Former genin of Konoha." Finishing with his head down, Warrod noticed the natural energy continued to surround him, trying to enter his body and strengthen him, give him hope.

Smiling, as the young man in front of him surrounded by the nature reminded him of Hashirama even more. "Well Naruto-kun, I've never heard of this 'Konoha' before. Mind telling me where it is?" He finished, smiling down at the boy who just kept his fake smile up.

"It's far away from here." Staring down at his hands which gripped onto the sheets that still covered his legs, he fought to keep back tears as the thought of Konoha reminded him of Kurama. "I..I don't want to go back." He finished, tears threatening to come out.

Deciding to dig even more, wanting to break his mask and get little Naruto to open up, Warrod spoke with confidence. "Really? May I ask why Naruto-kun?" As those words left his lips, he hesitated. But something about this man, and the feeling he got from him and the air around him just made him want to tell him. Something urged him, something told him that it was all right.

Sighing, while a few tears leaked from his eyes, he asked Warrod if he really wanted to know everything. Everything about his life, everything that happened. Warrod who heard him, just smiled and spoke. "I'm sure. If it's bad, I'm sure if you let it out, you'll feel better." At those words, Naruto just nodded and began his story. Telling him about the orphanage and how he owned his own home at the age of five. How on every October 10th, his birthday, he would be alone, with only Neko and Old man Hokage appearing to wish him a happy birthday. To his first day of school and how everyday after, he would wait and watch all the other children meet their parents after school before walking away to his home.

About his first mission and how he learned more of the truth of the shinobi world. All the adventures he had leading up to the Chunin Exams and how un-prepared himself and his team was. How the invasion happened to stopping the Ichibei. Searching for Tsunade to become the Fifth Hokage as the Fourth Stepped down. To the adventure to Snow Country and falling in love with Koyuki Kazahana to going after and retrieving Sasuke, to being excommunicated from the very village he vowed to become the leader of. About how much hate he had to take in from the same village and how he developed a mask to hide his hurt from everyone. And finally he spoke about Kurama, his one and true friend and family. About how he disappeared saving his life.

At the end of the story, it was already noon, as both their stomachs rumbled. But before either of them got up to get some food, Warrod spoke. Remembering the memories he saw from him last night and getting the rest of his story just now. He had decided it, though he decided it last night as well. Confirming everything, he was sure he was making the right choice.

"I have a proposition for you Naruto-kun." He spoke, catching Naruto's attention who was feeling a little better getting everything off his chest, though his tears were still there. "How about this Naru-boy. I'll teach you. I'll be there for you. If you'll let me, I'll be your friend, your sensei, your brother even your father. I don't care if you are a demon or an alien. If you'll let me, I'll be there for you. Even if the world goes against you, I'll still be here for you." He stopped as he let everything he just said sink in the young boy in front of him, who was just staring at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face. "If you'll let me, I'll teach you everything I know about his new continent. I'll fill in all the gaps in your education. I'll teach you everything I know about my magic. I'll be there for you."

After he finished talking, the room became quiet. Even the natural energy that radiated towards him and Naruto slowed to a snails pace as if waiting for Naruto's answer. Said boy was gripping the sheets even tighter as his head was looking down at his lap. Tears dropping from his eyes onto the sheets as he started to shake. As he was listening to the elder man in front of him, he felt something foreign inside his body, his soul. The same feeling when Kurama agreed to become his friend.

Finally. He could have another friend, a true friend, someone who wouldn't betray him in the slightest. Someone who would protect him from any kind of danger. Someone to properly teach him, not someone who was always late or who threw him off cliffs. Someone to call family and spent time with. Slowly the walls that Naruto had began building up since he was four were slowly crumbling, breaking apart. The very same walls that the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Neko and Ayame couldn't possible break through. Slowly getting up from the bed, he walked towards Warrod, tears still coming out from his eyes, his fists shaking as he stopped right in front of him.

Suddenly, he reached out, gripping Warrod's clothes like a lost child, he slowly closed the distance between them as he hugged him. Finally, someone other than Kurama to talk to. Someone that wouldn't leave him. Feeling nothing for a few seconds, he thought the older man didn't want a hug. As he was about to back off, he felt a hand on his back before another wrapped around his small frame. The same warmth that Kurama gave him in his last moments, he was feeling now.

_"Family."_

* * *

Ten years later, inside the same house that had saved the two kids from the Elemental Nations, Warrod Sequen was calmly sitting down reading his paper and drinking his favorite tea. Plants scattered all around his house, seemingly meshing with the walls. True be told, if one were to look at his house from the inside, they would think they were living inside a forest. The plants seemingly hummed as the morning sun light the house up through the windows. His house, sitting high on a cliff over looking the ocean, was quiet. If one were a tiny, small animal in the direct area, said animal would be calmly, yet frantically spazzing out, as small vibrations were going through the land.

Sitting down at the table in his living room, he noticed the plants were greener and gave off more energy than usual. Now, normally, people wouldn't even know about the energy plants and most of everything else give off unless one was trained in **Natural Energy**, or as Warrod likes to call it, **Sage Mode**. Noticing they were seemed happier, he smirked, as he set the paper down and looked down at his tea cup, which shook every so often, ripples appearing from the small vibrations. Closing his eyes and leaning back, a smile formed on his face.

"Your finally done, I couldn't be more proud." His eyes still closed, he started getting lost in the memories over the past few years. As he leaned back, he started to get lost in his thoughts over the past ten years. Teaching and becoming closer to Naruto were some of the most joyful moments in his life.

The past decade reminded him of his youth. Teaching Naruto everything he knew about Fiore. Teaching him about magic while training him as well. Naruto was the perfect student in his eyes. Determined and strong minded. Making friends whenever the two went to the different towns. Naruto, like himself enjoyed the simple things in life, while also making new memories. He truly was like a son to him.

As the ground shook, knocking Warrod out of his reminiscing, he opened his eyes with a wide smile. Getting up from the table, feeling the happiness from the plants, he walked towards the door.

_It's been about a year since I sent him on several missions. But, hes back, which means he's mastered it._

Passing through his living room, taking a quick glance at all the pictures in the room. Several with his long time friend, Makarov Dreyer, while several were of Naruto and Makarov's granddaughter, Alexis Dreyer. Chuckling as he continued walking towards his front door, the memories of those two were quite fun. She always acted like his mean big sister, but was actually one of his best friends. The two were actually quite close after finding out they both had obstacles to overcome. She had a weak body before having the Lacrima implanted, while he was recovering from his 12 long years of malnourishment and being in a new, basically, world. Eventually gaining a rival out of the other, the two sparred whenever she came over with Makarov, Promising to get stronger for each other and their friends.

Though something worried Naruto when Warrod told him what happened to her when Makarov had to banish her father from the guild. Becoming distant to all her guild mates, even Makarov himself. She even stopped visiting with Makarov. Naruto being himself, decided when he finished his training under Warrod, he would join the guild his father helped create to extend his family while also finding out what happened to one of his best friends. Warrod himself believed Naruto would be able to save Alexis, as he would never give up. Whether its in a fight or to help someone, his stubbornness was unrelenting.

Reaching the door, his smile the brightest it's been in a long time, he opened it before a shadow covered him and his entire house, the smile still beaming on his face. The sight before him reminded him, yet again of his past, for what stood before him was nothing short of breathtaking. The pure life energy it radiated would send relief to it's comrades, while sending fear down the very core of his enemies. Though he himself could create one, the giant before him was several times stronger than any other he would be able to create.

Standing before him, was what could only be called a force of nature. A giant wooden humanoid golem, that even in his golden years, he wouldn't be able to create. Standing tall over the trees surrounding the house, it's height only a sliver of the intensity that could be felt from it. Draped across it's shoulders was a trunk nosed wooden dragon that spiraled it's body around the golems. The dragon adding an overall fierce look to its already overwhelming appearance.

As he looked at the masterpiece in front of him, he smirked. He could never feel any more proud then he was now. He had a feeling that the nature around him and everywhere the giant before him walked was excited as well. Looking up at the golem's head, his smirk, if possible, increased as he laid his eyes on his adopted son and little brother, casually sitting on the golems giant nose which dwarfed him. Using his **Sage Mode** to get a better look at him while he sat upon his avatar, he knew Naruto would be a lady killer.

As if sensing his father looking up at him, he smirked as he jumped down, off the golems head. Reinforcing his entire body with his chakra as he fell towards the ground to lower the impact, he landed feet first in front of his home. The house he grew up in the past nine years. Finally finishing the missions his dad gave him and following in his fathers footsteps by stopping desertification, he was glad he was home.

Walking up to his father, who was staring at him with an expression only a father could give to his son, he stopped a few feet before him. Smiling as he looked at his dad. Still had the tree head, the obnoxious clothes on and still wore the Wizard Saint medal on his collar. Smirking as he inwardly thought his dad was still the same.

"Hey, it's been a while pops!" Naruto said with excitement laced in his voice. He missed this feeling. The feeling of being home, where one grew up. Though he had the nature wherever he went, nothing could top the feeling of being home.

"Yeah. Welcome home son." Warrod said, as he took the chance to get a better look at his son. Naruto having grown into an adult, stood at an impressive 6 foot. His once, sun-kissed blonde hair, now turned a shade lighter with forest green tips that flowed down to his mid back, while two thin bangs hung down his face.(Hashirama's hair style) The whiskers marks that were once on his cheeks disappeared as he grew, fading away as new skin grew over them since his body wasn't influenced by the fox. His entire body looked lean with muscle as he held himself with pride, though jokes could be made about his clothes.

His clothes consisted of baggy loose tan blue pants, tape on his left leg holding a pouch which held different scrolls. He was wearing a matching tan blue long sleeved shirt, if one was looking hard enough they would see a chain mesh framing his upper body under his shirt. Around his neck was a golden chain which had 5 golden bars hanging from it. He had his hands, wrists and most of his forearms wrapped with the same tape around his leg. Draped across his shoulders was a white long-sleeved haori with blue flames along the bottom, the inside was completely blue while the design had a red fish seemingly swimming across it. His deep ocean blue eyes pierced his soul as he gazed at his father. A giant sealing scroll hung from his lower back, holding the rest of his equipment.

Noticing that Naruto still had this overwhelming presence about him when he used his chakra, he smiled. There are only a few people in the country of Fiore that could stand up to his might. He imagined only twenty or so people when Naruto used his chakra instead of magic. Gildarts being the only one who he knew for sure could still beat Naruto in the country of Fiore. His son was a powerhouse with chakra, when he focused it and brought it out, a pillar could be seen that flew towards the heavens themselves. Though he knows several other people who have enough magic to make it visible in it's natural state, hes only seen Gildarts, and his was still larger than Naruto's. _Though, give it a few more years and I'm sure Naruto could give Gildarts a run for his money. _Both, Naruto and Gildarts could bring even the strongest of mages to their knees with their power.

While taking in Naruto's presence, he noticed his magic volume has increased again. Inwardly smirking as he knew Naruto didn't like mediating that much, he knew he must had mediated quite a bit during the last year. His reserves were now around a mid-tier A class mage. Even though he didn't have the same amount of overwhelming magic energy as he did chakra, his control over it was amazing. His drive to become the best **Sword Magic** user in the nation gave him a new dream, along with his one to bring peace to the world. He would become the best **Sword Magic **user in the world, one that would make Neko proud.

Closing the distance slowly, Warrod walked up to his son. Smiling, he wrapped Naruto up in a hug. "Welcome home."

Returning the hug, Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. His worries about never having a family vanished on this same mountain top ten years ago. Hugging the same man who brought him up, he spoke again.

"_I'm Home._"

After separating, still at arms length, Naruto spoke to his father, still basking in the feeling of being home.

"Let's go in pops, I've got a lot to tell you." Smiling as his father shook his head and turned around heading for the door. As his father walked back towards the house, he turned around to face his giant avatar. His legs a foot apart, knees bent slightly, as he clasped his hands together in front of him as his hair seemed to flow slightly as the giant wooden golem seemingly melded back into the earth, trees growing as it's life energy seeped away. With the golem gone, the morning sun's rays once again blanketed the house. Turning around, he met his fathers gaze as he just smiled and walked in the house with his father.

Following his father into the house, he notices that the same old pictures were still on the wall, only moved slightly with newer ones closer the the entrance. Taking a moment to look over them, Warrod notices this and smiles. Having been raised by a man who likes to remember the past and the occasional joke, Naruto picked up some on his old habits. Remembering the past, thinking about the future and having a good laugh with friends. _Too bad he didn't pick up on my funny jokes. _Warrod thought as he looked at the pictures his adopted son was looking at.

"Naru-boy, I'll go get some breakfast ready for us, why don't you go get cleaned up and changed. We'll talk over breakfast alright! I want to hear about everything." He finished as he turned around and headed towards the kitchen, intent on making a big breakfast for the two of them. Being one that likes a good story, Warrod couldn't stop his smiling, he couldn't wait to hear what his son has been doing this past year. On the occasions that they went to the towns, Naruto would be everywhere, talking with any and everyone he could. _I would to, if I grew up with no one to talk to that didn't outright hate me. _Getting ride of such thoughts, he started gathering everything for breakfast._  
_

Seeing his father walk off towards the kitchen, he turned his head back to the pictures on the wall. Noticing a few with his father, Makarov and Gildarts, he sighed. _Alexis still didn't come and visit. I really hope shes alright. From what Makarov-jiji told me, shes thrown herself into training and her personality has gone a complete 180._ Sighing, he closed his eyes as he turned around, taking off his sandals. Tossing them on the ground next to the entrance, he undid the strap that held his giant sealing scroll, propping it up on the wall next to the door, he hung up his Haori on one of the coat racks on the back of the closed door.

Stretching his back, he relaxed as he took a breath in. _Nothing beats the energy and feel of the old house._ As he walked through the living room and up the stairs, he headed towards his room. Expecting it to be dirty, he opened it up and a smile lit his face. His room was still clean, no dust nor dirt anywhere. The plants along his walls and window sill were blooming as if it was their last chance.

Walking into his room, he took off his shirt exposing his well toned chest. From his abs that looked like they were chiseled from diamonds, to his pectorals that were solid as iron, adding the rare 'V' shape towards his crotch in, and he knew that he'd better keep his shirt on when hes near towns. Already having several bad experiences with fan-girls, he didn't want anymore, shuddering at the thought even.

Tossing his shirt towards the wall, it slid down and into the basket he used for his dirty clothes. Doing the same with his pants and socks, he began to take off the wraps around his hands, placing them on the desk that lined his wall. In his boxers, he walked towards the closet to get some clean clothes. Deciding to wear what his father gave him when he completed the **Sage Mode **training, he grabbed the burnt orange kimono. The legs were a burnt orange along with the top, though the top had black covering the shoulders and along the hem that had red spiral marks covering it. Leaving the top and just grabbing the pants, he left for the shower.

Hearing the shower start, Warrod knew he had more time to make a better breakfast. Remembering when he first told Naruto he could cook like an 90 star chef got his eye's to sparkle. _Ahaha, I still believe his sparkling eyes could light up even the tanest of nights._ Though the sweat drop he got from telling him it was just a joke, made him chuckle.

Putting the eggs, bacon, toast and coffee & tea on, he smiled. Not having to make so much food until a year ago when Naruto was still here. Even then, he taught Naruto how to cook, his meals would rival his own. _Yet another thing he just picked up like it was nothing._

As he was putting the finishing touches on the breakfest plates, he took a seat at the dining room table, looking out one of the windows that lined the dining area as he waiting for his son. As the sweet aroma of fresh food filtered throughout the house, he smirked as he heard Naruto rushing down the stairs. Remembering all the times he would fumble and fall only to hurt himself as he rushed down the stairs for another day of learning, truly, memories are only second best to making them.

Hearing him finally enter the dining room he noticed Naruto's chest was bare, as he could see the scar that Sasuke inflicted on him above his heart. Naruto was wearing the burnt orange pants with his feet being wrapped in the same tape that his hands and leg pouch were, leaving his toes free.

Smiling at the sight, he also noticed that Naruto had switched necklaces, wearing the one that this Tsunade gave him when he brought her back to the village. The necklace itself was special in Naruto's eyes. As even though he felt that Tsunade had given up on him, he still wore the necklace as it was the only gift that he had received, not counting the headband from Iruka, as the Third Hokage had told him he needed his own. Not to mention the necklace makes him feel more with nature for some reason.

Finally sitting down at the table with his old man, they both exchanged small talk as they started to dig into the large meal. Talking throughout and telling his father of his journey, his expression ranged from happy to sad to angry. Warrod smiled at hearing his son's first journey by himself in this land, how it reminded him of his own journeys when he was younger.

As they both finished and cleaned up, Naruto and Warrod walked outside and sat on the front porch. Since breakfast, Naruto's expression changed to anger then sadness and finally stopped on serious. Noticing his son's change in demeanor, he frowned. It wasn't often that Naruto got really serious, and judging by the way he was now, something happened.

As they sat down on the chairs that were on the deck, his father spoke, his tone firm and serious. "Something happen son? Your usually never serious."

Inwardly smirking as his father knew him the best, he sighed. Wondering on how to tell his father the news, though it should be happy, it's sad as well. Deciding to just tell him outright, he spoke as he stared out into the vast ocean that was shimmering in the morning sun.

"Demons were responsible for the desertification this time near the mountains. Though there were a Dark Guilds as well." Taking a deep breathe as he started his tale about the last mission his father gave to him, he could feel his fathers stare even as he was staring towards the ocean.

_**Flashback~10 Hours Ago**_

As Naruto walked through the forest floor, he couldn't help but notice the small piles of sand that started appearing a few minutes ago. He was just about at the edge of the forest, then he would have another thirty or so minutes of walking before he actually reached the desert._ Why am I seeing the sand so soon? _ As he was wondering why, he noticed the energy started to feel different. Almost as if the natural energy of the forest was being corrupted by something.

It was the same feeling he remember when his father took him to the _Magic Council_ to look at a weaker demon that they had captured. Pure evil was pouring off of the demon, corrupting the very air around it, though it was still breathable, it just made the natural energy around it feel sick.

Widening his eyes and stopping mid step, he felt several presences further ahead of him, most of them gave off the same feeling as that demon. As he was about to move forward again, he felt something. Something that made his very blood boil. He felt the same type of chakra that he remembered feeling from that clan and _him. __But how? Pops said there shouldn't be anyone on this continent that should be able to use chakra as they don't know how to unlock it. It was never even known and that Magic was the energy here! Theres no way he would be here! _Quickly shaking his head and getting rid of the anger at the thought of _him _being here, he started to move forward again, jumping through the trees, branch to branch as the ground soared beneath him.

After a few minutes he finally reached the edge of the forest and jumped down, only to pump chakra through his legs as he dashed forwards. As he was running, he started seeing several hundred, maybe even thousands of figures standing near the entrance of the desert. The figures seemed to be fighting one another, though none seemed to really put any effort into it. As he came to a halt a ways before the group, he noticed they all stopped and stared at him as their tan faces became tinted with anger and hate.

As he prepared his chakra, sending it through his feet and into the ground, he looked around the what seemed like endless group of demons, before his eyes caught the sight of two peculiar beings, both more human like than the rest of the demons.

One was wearing a revealing cover over his shoulders that went down his arms hiding them from view while also partially hiding his face, revealing a tan snout, thin lips and a beard circling his jawline. He was quite tall, towering over the demons spread about the desert clearing. Not having enough time to thoroughly look at the other person he saw before he was forced to focus on the demons that were currently charging at him. Yells and enraged cries filled the vicinity as he stole one last glance at the hooded figure and his tan skinned companion.

Enraged that someone was interrupting their fun, the demons focused their anger towards the blonde that had appeared in front of them. As the horde of demons yelled and cried out, they charged Naruto with their claws, swords and anything else they likely found. The ground started shaking from the stampede that raced towards his position, holding his ground, he quickly clasped his hands together, molding his dense chakra before he slammed them on ground, leaving small indentions from the impact.

_**Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)**_

As the demons neared Naruto, a series of wooden logs spewed forth from the desert floor, twisting and turning, surrounding him in an interlocking pattern forming an impenetrable dome around him. Right as the demons some jumped while others dashed all trying to penetrate the dome that surrounded the source of their anger. As their attacks met the impenetrable defense, a dust cloud was formed as several sounds could be heard across the clearing. Sounds of swords breaking, cries of pain and anger.

As the cloud cleared away, the second person that caught his attention stared at the sight. Swords, fists, arms. Everything that hit the wooden dome was left battered and broken. The demons surrounding the dome were backing away as they decided to try and attack once again. _Th__is magic is similar to mine, I wonder whose is stronger? _The figure thought as he, nor the demons noticed the ground start to shake.

The demons, once they retreated far enough, started to run towards the dome again, intent on breaking it this time. Only the other figure that caught Naruto's eye noticed the strange and dense energy coming out from under the dome as cracks started forming on and under the dome. As the demons once again reached the dome, everyone's eyes in the vicinity widened as the earth erupted.

The ground was shaking as several pillars of what looked to be large thick roots pierced the ground, soaring towards the sky before plummeting down smashing into the ground once again. As the roots seemingly grew without resistance across the desert's surface, they entangled any and all in their path. Some standing as tall as the castles in the capital of Fiore while others twisted and turned swallowing up the desert floor. The demons that were unlucky enough to be caught were squeezed between the dense roots while others were pulled under, sinking them below the forest of thick vines and roots. The more agile ones tried to jump and stay above the sea of vines that erupted forth from the ground, some lost their balance and joined the others below everything.

As the tan skinned figure jumped and dodged the roots that seemed to seek him out, he finally landed on some of the taller vines. _Well, this is interesting. I wonder. _Glancing around the, what use to be desert, he noticed that the large roots that stood straight up had large pink flowers on them. _Yes, very similar to my own magic. _His eyes narrowing as the pink flowers slowly started to open and release a somewhat dense pollen the flowed towards the ground. Quickly realizing that the flowers were releasing poison, he jumped to the higher roots. _Poisonous pollen that floats down towards the ground covered in roots. This almost seems like the start of a forest._ He thought to himself as he noticed the pollen had little to no effect on the demons.

Said demons that were still alive, quickly tried to heal their wounds by absorbing the magic around them only to notice the roots and vines didn't give off any magic. Though they still managed to take some in from the air around them before the pollen draped over them like a blanket, they were still more rough for ware. _There's roughly about a hundred or so left. Master won't like the fact that his demons were so weak, but at least we managed to get the alliance treaty to go through. _As he finished glancing around the few demons that were left he set his sights to where the dome was. _I wonder, can he give me a good fight before I am summoned back? _That was the last thought the figure had before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes before he opened them in shock._  
_

_Why? Why can't I merge with these roots?! This was magic, was it not?!_ His eyes narrowed as he noticed the dome slowly open up, revealing the blonde _mage_ standing there in all his glory, though he didn't have his scroll or haori on his back, he was carrying a sword. The sword itself caught his interest as the demons who were closer to him backed away with what looked like fear sketched on their faces. No longer sensing the strange energy he sensed from the blonde before, he sat down on the large root and focused on the blonde, intent on finding more out about him. _What was that strange energy you used and who are you? Master will surely want to know about this._

**xXx **_Several Moments Ago Under the Wooden Dome. _

Standing back up, Naruto sighed before making a small wooden stick spew from the ground. Remembering the only _Fire Jutsu_ he knew, he channeled a minuscule amount of his chakra before molding it as he formed the necessary hand seals. Bringing his right hand up to his mouth, he mentally thought the technique. **_Katon:_**** Taimatsu (Fire Release: Torch)** Breathing out a small flame towards the wooden stick that stuck out from the ground, lighting it on fire to provide more light under the dome.

"Why couldn't they just run away like the other demons that sensed my life energy. For Kami's sake, they always run from Pops! Guess I need more training." He mumbled to himself as he took off the giant sealing scroll that held all his belongings. Leaning it up on the wall of the wooden dome, he took his haori off and placed it atop the scroll.

Frowning as he finished placing the haori over the scroll, he wondered why demons always wanted to fight and destroy first and talk afterwards. All he was going to do was ask what they were doing here, but no, they were just like the other demons that his pops and himself ran into before. Though there were some demons that didn't want to cause chaos, though they knew it didn't want to cause chaos at the time. _Pops still won't tell me why he hates demons so much. _Deciding to think about that later, he focused his current predicament.

Sighing as he stretched his body, he quickly brought his left hand and swiped it over his right forearm. A puff of smoke and a second later, a beautifully decorated sword and sheath. The handle was a radiant blue with a lighter shade of thin blue leather straps that crawled along the handle in a criss-cross pattern. Down the sheath was an intricate gold pattern atop the radiant blue base color.

Smiling as his right hand gripped the handle while his left held the sheath, he unknowingly took a second to remember when he got this sword.

_Mini-Flashback_

It was near the end of the first year living with his new family member. Warrod had taken him to the very first forest he had ever made. Years upon years had passed by since the creation of the giant forest, yet it still remembered Warrod. As he led Naruto down one of the paths that lead towards the center of the forest where a giant lake stood to have lunch around, Warrod noticed a great source of energy down one of the different paths that was created throughout the years by the animals.

As they walked down the path, exchanging small talk about the future, they finally came across a small clearing, small animals grazing around it. As they walked in, the animals didn't bother moving as they felt protected by the object that rested in a giant boulder in the middle of the clearing, the suns rays beating down upon it as vines seemed to hold it in place. Wondering how it had got there in the first place, Warrod quickly decided to leave that thought for later, as he along with Naruto approached the rock.

Noticing that the sword itself gave off a radiant feeling that seemed to repulse against evil, he walked up to the sword and tried to pull it from the rock. Shocked that the sword didn't come out, even with him enhancing his muscles with his magic, he noticed that the sword wasn't cursed or gave off any kind of evil vibe, he decided to let Naruto give it a try. As the young boy walked up to the sword that stuck out of the rock, he placed his hands on it. Giving it a pull, Warrod watched with astonished eyes as the sword came out of the rock with ease. Standing before him was his son, holding a sword that still a few years too big for him to carry.

Excited that he actually pulled the sword out from the rock, he turned back towards his father, a large smile beaming on his face as he spoke. "Look pops! I did it! Can I keep it?"

It was then that Warrod actually realized that Naruto actually was holding one of the ancient swords of Fiore. The Master Sword, a sword that was forged for the main purpose of slaying demons, demons specially from the _Dark__ Mage Zeref. _Closing his eyes and smiling, he spoke to his son who was jumping around holding the longsword of evils bane. "Only if you promise to practice with it everyday, on top of all the other lesson I'm going to be giving to you!"

Naruto could only nod his head and smile. He finally had his own sword. He could finally fulfill a promise he made to Neko when he was a few years younger. "I promise. I will become the strongest **Sword Magic **user in the world!"

It was this very same day that Warrod realized this Neko had a bigger impact on Naruto's life than he thought, as well as the same day Naruto got a new dream and goal.

_Mini-Flashback end._

Smiling as he held the sword, he quickly apologized to it as he impaled it in the ground beside him. _I normally don't use my chakra against other humans that use magic, but then again, these aren't humans and I do have to stop the desertification. _Deciding to get started, he sped through hand seals as his chakra became visible, pausing for a second to gather a small amount of **Natural Energy **to mix with his own chakra. Cracks began forming everywhere around him as the ground started shaking, his long light blonde hair that had forest green tips rose up from the amount of chakra he was gathering. A second later, he slammed his hands together in a praying fashion and spoke, his voice cold and sharp.

**Mokuton! Kajukai Kōrin! (Wood Release! Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!)**

As the words left his lips, the ground outside the dome erupted as thick roots from the earth spewed forth, attacking any and everything that he deemed a threat. With the natural energy he collected and intertwined with his own chakra, the technique grew faster and stronger. _Hopefully getting rid of most of those demons. _Naruto thought as he relaxed his stance and gripped his sword, pulling it from the ground with his right hand.

Pulling his left hand up, he made a single hand seal, releasing the pollen from the flowers of his technique. _Let's see how the demons deal with the poison. _Smiling at his plan, he grabbed the sheath with his left hand and drew the majestic blade, which seemed to hum from being drawn again. As it was unsheathed, the silver blade started to glow as Naruto sent his magical energy through it, making it seem to sing instead of hum.

Getting ready to take down his defense, he started to think about what the demons were doing here, as when he gathered a little bit of **Natural Energy**, he noticed they were corrupting the deserts energy, making it violent and almost mad. Making the desert spread faster than it usually does. Normally it would take several years for the desert to grow as fast as it is now. _Pops said the deserts here in Fiore grow a few hundred feet every few years naturally._ It was already time for Warrod to go and perform his magic on this on, but instead he gave the job to his adopted son, Naruto.

As the natural energy of the desert was being corrupted, it was forcing the desert to grow a lot faster than it was normally suppose to grow. This simple fact of disturbing nature always irked Warrod and Naruto after he learned to become a sage. As he held his sword in his right hand, he placed the sheath against his right forearm and applied chakra, making it poof back into the seal. Bringing his left arm back down to his side again, he channeled his magic into it. Molding and changing it into **Thunder and Lightning**, the same way Warrod and Alexis taught him. After realizing that Alexis was learning **Lightning Dragon Slayer** magic, though she made him promise to keep the dragon slayer part a secret, he wanted to learn how to mold elemental magic even more than he already did.

Focusing his magic and molding it, he created golden lightning that sparked into life around his hand. Bringing his sword up and holding it across his body, he brought his left hand, still coated in the golden lightning, and touched the start of the blade, running his hand down along its length. Reaching the end of the blade, he slashed his sword down to the right, as lightning seemed dance across it's peerless blade.

_The pollen should be finished now. _Taking a deep breath of the still clean air underneath the dome, he relaxed his muscles as he prepared to finish the demons._ Let's go!_

**xXx **_Present Time._

With his blade in hand, he channeled chakra through his legs as he kicked off the ground and out of the wooden dome. As he reached the peak of his jump, he noticed the pollen didn't really do much as some of the demons were dashing right through what was left of it. _Looks like I'll have to do more work. Tsk, oh well, quicker I get this over with, the quicker I can get home before morning._

As he came down, landing on the roots from his technique, he dashed towards the oncoming onslaught of demons that were left. Appearing directly in front of them, he swung his sword, the lightning that danced across it's blade lashed out towards the front of the demons, shocking them, paralyzing most of the ones that took the full brunt of the attack. Smirking at the effect his technique had on them, he quickly jumped forward, directly in the line of demons that were paralyzed, intent on slicing them to pieces.

Charging into them, he gripped his blade with both hands as he willed the lightning magic to coat his entire body, making his reactions quicker and more precise. As he reached the paralyzed demons, he held his blade to the right, swinging it in a wide arc as he seemingly passed through them with a flash of gold. Quickly turning around from the demons he just slashed, which were falling to pieces, he brought his blade up to block one of the demons that attacked him with what was left of its sword. As their blades crossed, he glanced around, noticing that most of the demons that were left were circling or charging him.

Smirking, he pushed the demons sword back with his own as he spun around and kicked the demon square in the chest, send it flying towards several more knocking them over. Twisting around, he slashed in a wide arc as he cut several demons that were upon him. Coating his blade with more **Thunder**, he kicked off the ground, flying straight towards another group of demons. As he was rapidly approaching the group, he brought his blade to his side, focusing most of the **Thunder** that coated his blade towards that tip. Reaching the group, he channeled chakra into his arm, as he sent a powerful thrust right at the closest demon, as he announced his technique.

**Raijinken! (Lightning Blade!)**

Stabbing right through the demon, as the blade pierced said demon, the **Thunder **at the tip of the blade, exploded, sending bolts of lightning everywhere. The bolts themselves jumping and arcing towards several other demons, paralyzing them as they fell to the ground smoking before they turned to ashes. Quickly, he jumped to the right, dodging a demon who ended up punching the roots leaving a small crater. Quickly kicking the demon, sending him flying, he twisted his body again, blocking two swords that were swung down at him.

Willing the **Thunder** to focus along his blade's edge, he applied more force as his blade easily sliced right through the two swords, sending the top part of the two blades flying past his head, as his own blade sliced right through the two demons. Watching the two fall to the ground and turn to dust, he kicked off, jumping backwards as a demon landed in front of him, where he was just standing. Quickly slashing at the demons back, he sliced it in half, before he looked around.

_Man, there can't be that many left..._ Naruto thought as he focused pure magical energy into his sword, the **Thunder** that once coated his blade, dispersed, flowing back into his reserves. As the pure magic coated his blade, it started to hum and vibrate as he held it to his side before bringing it straight into the air. Looking towards the small group of demons that were charging him yet again, he yelled as he brought his blade down, sending a crescent of dense, pure magical energy that seemingly sliced right through the roots and several demons.

As the magic that coated his blade disappeared, he quickly coated his blade with his **Thunder** again, as the rest of the demons surrounded him in a circle. _Guess their planning on attacking me from all_ _directions_. Smirking at the thought of lesser demons actually coming up with plans he caught a glimpse past the circle of demons as he held his ground.

The tan skinned man that Naruto noticed earlier, was searching for a piece of land that wasn't covered in the blondes _magic_ so he could attack the blonde. Noticing a small plot of land that was still close to the battle at hand, he quickly jumped towards it, placing his hand down on the warm desert sand, he send his magic into it. A few seconds later, he stares at the blonde that was currently disposing the weak demons, noticing that he caught a glimpse of him, he smirked. As a sprout seemingly started to grow, it quickly expanded, covering over the growth that the blonde had made. Surprised that his magic couldn't breakthrough the roots, he put the thought to the side for the moment. Sending his magic through the trees again, he swing his right fist towards the blonde as he whispered.

_******Ramus Sica! (Spears of the Branches!)**_

As the demons closed the small gap that he used to see the second person that caught his eyes earlier, he quickly parried the demon who he was blocking, before raising his sword with both hands towards the sky. Spinning it around so that the blade was facing down, he slammed it down towards the ground, impaling the thick root. The demons that circled him saw this as a chance to attack, as they started to charge the blonde, lightning cracked across the roots racing out towards the edge of the circle they created, dancing around the feet of the demons that replaced the ones that charged.

As they seemed to reach Naruto, he noticed several wooden spears flying towards his location, believe this to be the other person's attack his quickly finished calling out his attack as the spears seemingly pierced his body.

**_Thunder Blade's Pillar!_**

After those words left his lips his body puffed out of existence as a pillar of lightning shot up through the thick roots, capturing everything that was surrounded inside the lightning that danced around the circle of demon's feet. As the pillar of thunder died down, a large blade of lightning seemed to appear, sticking out from the middle of the circle for a moment before dispersing. Naruto who appeared outside the circle and standing sideways on one of the flowering roots, saw that the demons were smoking and had several holes through them. Most of the demons that were left after his attack from earlier had the same holes in them.

Narrowing his eyes at the other person who attacked him, along with the demons that were in his attack's path, he kicked off the root, flying towards the rest of the demons. As he reached the last of the demons, he quickly disposed of them as he burnt them to a crisp with his lightning and sliced them to pieces with his blade. All the while being on full alert to the other person he saw earlier. Said person, was smiling at the blonde who evaded his attack so easily. _I might be able to have some fun with this one! Hopefully, Master doesn't summon me back so soon. _He thought as he saw the blonde dispose of the demons.

With the lightning still coating his blade, he dashed towards the last demon who was running towards him with what was left of a broken sword, angry at the demon as it had a chance to leave but still didn't. _Guess pops was right. Most demons are just here for chaos._ He thought to himself as he reached the demon, slashing downwards, he sliced the demon in it's wild mid-swing. Quickly looking around the field of roots, he made sure to leave none of the demons alive as he checked for that mysterious person._  
_

After a few minutes of catching his breath, he noticed the tan skinned man slowly walking towards him over the roots. He was a tall, and highly muscular man, with thick brown hair that looked like leather straps. Brown eyes with long sideburns joining his hair to his prominent goatee which took the form of several triangles. Apart from the upside down crescents hanging from his ears, he also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends from the top of his forehead down to his mid cheek.

As the tall man stopped a ways in front of Naruto who was holding his blade to the side, ready to block or attack in a moments notice, he spoke, his voice deep and full of excitement.

"Can you still fight young mage?! Tell me, what is your name?" Raising his eye at the taller man in front of him, Naruto debated telling him the truth, as something about the man before him made his danger senses go wild. _Deception would be the best way to go. I can't have my name out there just yet. Don't want guilds coming after me 24/7 trying to recruit me. _He smirked as he decided the name he would give._  
_

Standing straight up, letting his blade rest down beside his right leg, his muscles tense as he needed to be ready for anything before this man. "My name is Shikamaru. Wondering Mage." Finishing his name, he put a smile on his face as he spoke again. "Will you let me know your name?" In all truth, Naruto really was interested in his name. He was able to move around the battlefield without being sensed, though, the reasoning behind that could have been the demons corrupting the air around him.

The tall man before him smiled as he crossed his arms. "My name is Azuma. Mage of _Grimoire Heart_, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory!" As he finished introducing himself, he half expected the blonde mage in front of him to flee with fear over his face. Most people who heard Grimoire Heart ran before they could even finish the sentence. His smile increasing even more as the blonde didn't move so much as a muscle, aside from raising an eyebrow.

"Seven Kin of wha now?" Scratching his head with his left arm, he sighed, not noticing the sweat drop forming on Azuma's head. Looking at Azuma, he knew if they fought, he might have to resort to using his chakra. The man before him radiated magic power, not even near the same level as Gildarts, but high enough that he would need to keep on his toes if he were to use his magic. With only having half his magic reserves left, which were only around an A-class mage, the man in front of him seemed very dangerous, not to mention his reserves seemed mid S-class. _I'll need to be tricky. _He thought.

"So anyway, what were you doing here with the demons?" He decided to get right to the point, as he lifted the blade up, his golden lightning magic dancing across it's silver blade once again.

Smirking at the blondes forwardness, Azuma decided to speak. Telling a dead man would harm nothing right? "I was handling a peace treaty between the three major dark guilds. This was the last one, one that you interrupted." Narrowing his eyes at _Shikamaru_ ahead of him, he spoke again. "Now, though my business here is already finished, I sense that you are strong." Sighing, as Naruto knew where this was going, he prepared himself. Condensing the lightning on his blade, he grabbed it with both his hands, as he listened to Azuma finish his sentence. "I seek a good fight with you, I haven't had one in quite a while."

As he finished speaking, he kicked off the ground towards Naruto who quickly covered his body with a thin layer of his **Thunder** magic, as most of it was condensed on his blade, reaching Naruto, he threw a punch directly at his face. Seeing the punch coming, he brought his blade up and blocked it with the flat side, not expecting an explosion to occur as soon as his fist connected with his blade. **  
**

Being thrown back and slamming into one of his large roots, Naruto quickly got up, coughing up a little blood as he did so. Looking at his opponent, he noticed a frown on his face, as he rose his arms up, looking past him, Naruto noticed several trees that weren't his growing atop his own roots, quickly making their way towards him. As they reached where Azuma was, they stopped.

**Folium Sica! (Swords of the Leaves!)**_**  
**_

Raising both his hands Azuma used his magic and summoned a massive funnel of leaf blades that flew towards him. Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed the leafs were razor sharp, quickly bringing his blade up he tried to block as many as he could as he channeled his chakra for a quick seal-less **kawarimi (Body Replacement). **As he was blocking the leafs, they were slowly starting to get through his defense, as he finally changed places with a log, ending up behind Azuma, who quickly turned around.

Dashing forth as Azuma was turning around, Naruto quickly slashed down, his **Thunder** magic still coating his blade. As he slashed down, Azuma quickly brought his arms up to defend, which helped some, but was still cut across both his arms. Feeling tingly from the **Thunder** that coated the blade, he quickly shook his arms, blood flying off and onto the roots underneath their feet.

Smirking at the sight of the blonde finally getting serious, he kicked off the roots directly towards Naruto, who had jumped away after he had slashed Azuma, surprising the blonde with his speed, he held his hand out directly towards Naruto, announcing his technique, making Naruto's eyes widen.

**Bleve!**

An explosion occurred directly in front of Azuma's hand, which was right in Naruto's face, blowing him back and slamming him into another large root. As Naruto slid down the root, blood going down his right arm, he opened his eyes. _What the hell was that!? He just pointed at me and something exploded! _As Naruto pushed himself off the ground, he leaned back against the tree as he watched Azuma walk towards him, the frown back on his face as he spoke.

"What is this Shikamaru? Where is that energy I sensed earlier! Show it to me! I wish to fight you at your fullest!" Azuma all but shouted at Naruto, who finally stood up straight. Naruto, deciding to try a few more things before he resorted to using his Chakra, smirked.

"You'll have to beat it out of me!" He said as he slammed his blade in the roots, letting his **Thunder **magic flow through the blade and crawl directly along the roots towards Azuma. Seeing this, Azuma just jumped in the air, avoiding the lightning. As he took his eyes off Naruto, Naruto rushed towards where his magic had traveled, placing the tip of his blade down to where his **Thunder** magic flowed, it crawled back up his blade. Willing it to condense around his blade again, he jumped straight towards Azuma who was shocked at the speed he just witnessed from the blonde, before his maniacal grin appeared again. **  
**

As Naruto was flying towards Azuma, he readied a punch while Azuma was reading his magic, intent on meeting this _Shikamaru_ head on. As Naruto slashed down, his blade was meet with Azuma's fist that was surrounded by an explosion which stopped his blade and propelled Naruto back down to earth, while he himself was pushed farther up. As he was falling down, he noticed _Shikamaru_ made a hand seal with his left hand, seconds later, two beings seemed to grow up from the ground, reaching the exact height as _Shikamaru_. As he landed on the ground, he noticed they looked exactly like the blonde.

"This is it! Show me more!" Azuma shouted, excited that his opponent was finally using that energy he sensed earlier. As Naruto finished making the two **Mokuton Bunshins**, him stabbed his blade into the roots, as he willed his **Thunder **magic to dance around his body once more, he dashed forwards with his two clones. Seeing this, Azuma smiled and met with his own charge.

"So you want to fight with fists! Fine, Show me what you can do!" He yelled as Naruto's fist met Azuma's. Right at the impact, another explosion occurred pushing Naruto back, while his clones snuck up from behind Azuma, one launched an chakra enhanced kick directly at Azuma's midsection, which launched him straight through several roots that were sticking up, causing them to fall. As Naruto was flying back, second clone quickly rushed forth, intent on catching Naruto, saving him from any damage.

As Azuma skipped across the large root's that blanketed the ground, he finally stopped skidding, quickly getting up, noticing he was covered in brusies, he smirked. Not having felt so much fun since his bouts with Zancrow. Laughing loudly, he grinned before he kicked off again, straight towards where he was just kicked from. Intent on enjoying more of this battle.

As Naruto was set down from being caught, he sighed. _I will have to resort to using my chakra. Tsk, I was hoping I could do more damage then I have without it. _He sighed as he made the same hand seal from earlier.

**_Mokuton: Taju Mokuton Bunshin (Wood Release, Multiple Wood Release Clones)_**

As several clones of himself crept up from the roots he was standing on, he sighed. "Go, keep him busy as I prepare." He announced to his little army of clones, to which they just smirked and dashed off, plans to have fun with the Grimoire Heart's wizard. Bringing his left arm up and swiping it across the seal on his right arm, he caught the sheath that belonged to his sword. Putting it away and back into his seal, he looked down at his clothes and sighed. "Man, now I need to get new clothes, this guys explosions are ruining them!" His shirt, if one could even call it that anymore, was in tatters, his pants were basically shorts now, as he looked over himself again.

Forgetting about the clothes, he stretched and let his chakra flood his body. Within seconds, most of his wounds closed up and healed. Holding his hands in front of him, he clenched them a few times, getting used to fully using his chakra since it's been a few months since he's needed to use it fully. Hearing explosions in the distance, Naruto figured Azuma must be finishing up with his clones, not wanting this to last any longer than it already has, Naruto tore his shirt off, leaving his golden necklace with five gold bars on, as he kicked off the roots, intent on finished this quickly.

Reaching where his clones were fighting Azuma, he noticed the ground was littered with wooden spikes and leafs. _So, he can control the earth somewhat.._ Naruto thought before he looked directly at Azuma who's right arm was bleeding profusely.

"Alright, Let's get serious Azuma-san!" Naruto yelled as he kicked off the ground towards Azuma who raised his hand towards Naruto sending several hundred small leafs flying directly towards him, intent in cutting him into little pieces.

As Naruto was rushing Azuma, he brought his hands together into a familiar cross shape as he molded his chakra.

**Mokuton! Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu!(Wood Release! Wood Clone Technique)**

Appearing beside Naruto was another, perfect copy of himself, which ran off to the side to circle around Azuma, which he raised his other hand, allowing some of the leafs to flow towards the clone as well.

"More Clones _Shikamaru! _Come! Fight me!" Azuma yelled as he released a blast from his hand towards the clone that circle around. Turning his head, he met Naruto's leg with his own before he felt a hand press against his back.

**Mokuton! Jubaku Eisō! (Wood Release! Tree Binding's Eternal Burial)**

His eyes widened as the leg he blocked with his own disappeared in a puff of smoke, as roots seemed to erupt from the earth, wrapping themselves around his body, pulling him into the air. As he struggled against the bindings he lost his view of his opponent. Deciding to quickly try and get out of the bindings he focused his magic as he was still ascending towards the sky, before he felt something hard meet his back, sending him flying towards the earth.

As Naruto's technique binded Azuma and carried him towards the sky, he quickly jumped on some of the roots that grew with it, hoping from root to root as he ascended with Azuma before quickly rushing past him and landing on one of the roots that stood above the struggling Azuma. Kicking off said root, he flew down towards Azuna, his leg met Azuma's back as he was sent flying towards the ground.

Reaching the ground, Azuma flew through the thick roots, sending them into the air from the result of the impact. _Enough of this! _Azuma thought as he extended his arms to his sides.

**Tower Burst!**

Releasing his magic energy, he created a massive tower of explosive flames that tunneled its way up through the thick vines.

As Naruto landed back on the ground, he watched as Azuma, who was smoking, jumped out of the hole he created. Staring at Naruto with his maniacal grin as he spoke.

"So, Azuma-san. Are you ready to finish this? I have things I need to do, and as much as I like fighting under the full moon like this, I would like to make it home before morning breaks." He stated as he entered his taijutsu stance, which made Azuma's maniacal grin grow even wider.

"Of course! As much as I would like to continue this fight until one of us falls, I will probably be summon back to the guild shortly. Lets finish it Shikamaru-san!" He stated as he to entered his combat stance. A few seconds had passed as the two stared at each other, before they both kicked off the ground. Naruto, using his chakra, could see several small sparkles around Azuma's fist as it was coming towards his own. _So, thats what's making the explosions! _He thought as he dodged the punch, yet was sill pushed back by the explosion that followed, though he quickly performed a **kawarimi (Body Replacement) **replacing himself with one of the logs near Azuma.

_Let's just make sure about it with this. _Clasping his hands together as his hair flew towards the sky from the amount of chakra he was using. Underneath him, the wood bloated up as it formed what looked to be a dragon's head. As the head seemingly grew out from the ground, Naruto announced his technique.

**Mokuton! Mokuryū no Jutsu! (Wood Release! Wood Dragon Technique!)**

The wooden dragon towered over the two combatants as it roared towards the sky. Azuma seeing this smirked as he launched himself up towards his opponent who was standing on the top of the wooden dragon. Naruto glanced towards Azuma's hand which, once again had sparkles around it. Tapping into his **Natural Energy** that he had stored in one of the seals on his body, he felt magical energy from down below, near Azuma's trees. Narrowing his eyes, as the energy from the small fruits were the same as the sparkles around his hand, he watched as Azuma punched his Wooden Dragons cheek, the explosion greatly bigger this time, as the dragon soared towards the ground.

Quickly jumping off the dragon as soon as it was hit, Naruto flew towards Azuma who was smirking at him, quickly pumping chakra through his legs, he disappeared in a burst of speed. Greatly surprising Azuma as he appeared behind the tall man, with condensed chakra covering both his forearms, Naruto sent his fists straight into Azuma's back, holding back greatly so he didn't outright kill the man, he spoke his technique.

**Soukotsu! (Twin Bone!)**

Sending Azuma spiraling through the air directly above the ground, skidding and skipping the roots as slammed against on of his own trees. Looking up at Naruto who's arms were still out, he melded into the tree for a moment before he appeared again, most of his wounds healed up, though the severe ones were still there. For once, Azuma was happy that his opponent could actually fight for more than twenty minutes, as his master always stopped their spars after ten minutes. Letting his gaze meet _Shikamaru's, _he noticed he was walked towards him.

"I see, I get your magic now! At least a tidbit of it! Let's finish this! Azuma!" Naruto shouted as he landed on the roots, clasping his hands together, the roots underneath him and around him started to crack as his chakra flared.

As Azuma started to get up from their little bout, he smirked as he created several large fists made from his trees that covered a good bit of Naruto's own roots. As his fists grew in size, they floated above him as he threw his fist towards Naruto, his tree fists following the motion as they flew towards Naruto.

**Mokuton! Hotei no Jutsu! (Wood Release! Cloth Sack Technique)**

Naruto announced as several giant wooden hands erupted from around him, catching and blocking the tree fists that Azuma sent towards him, shocking Azuma greatly. As the giant hands caught the tree fists, Naruto separated his hands as he clenched his fists, the giant wooden hands mimicking him, crushing the tree fists. As Azuma watched this, he again tried to merge with the roots that Naruto had created before their fight, only to find that he couldn't. As he noticed the familiar magical pull of his guild summon he frowned as he jumped away from one of the giant wooden hands that smashed down where he was at.

Looking back towards Naruto, he noticed his blonde hair was flowing behind him as his body was covered in a forest green shade of energy. His eyes widened as he noticed how much his opponent had built up.

**Mokuton! Mokujin no Jutsu! (Wood Release! Wood Human Technique)**

Azuma watched as the ground around his opponent shook violently, as what seemed like a giant golem was coming out of the roots beneath his feet. Seconds turned to moments as he immense beast came to life right in front of him. Towering over him, Azuma couldn't help but feel weak in comparison to his opponent. Seeing _Shikamaru_ standing atop it's giant nose, along with the wooden dragon that was wrapped around it's body. He couldn't help but feel his opponent had the superior magic. Smirking, as his body started to disappear thanks to the summon as the giants fist came down, roaring through the air, smashing into the ground where he was standing, leaving a enormous creator while creating a giant dust cloud from the sand that was brought up.

Sighing, as he sensed that Azuma has fled right as his golem had finished coming to life. _Man, will I ever get to fight with this technique? Last time I met with Gildarts, we got too drunk to fight. _He cursed himself as he looked over the battlefield. Sighing he willed the golem to go towards the forest after he picked up his giant sealing scroll and haori. As they reached the forest, he confirmed that the demons were definitely corrupting the natural energy of the desert, as the evil feeling that had spread towards the forest had already started receding.

As he jumped off his golem, he walked a little ways before it, facing the desert. "Well, lets finish the job. I'm sure pops knows I'm already on the way home." He let himself smile for a moment before he flared his chakra, sending a pillar of forest green energy towards the sky. Standing shoulder length apart, he slammed his hands together as he gathered the **Natural Energy** of the forest behind him.

After several seconds of complete silence and stillness, markings appeared around Naruto's eyes as a circle appeared on his forehead with another inside of it. Opening his eyes, he spoke as the pillar of chakra disappeared.

**Senpou! Mokuton Hijutsu! Jukai Kōtan! (Sage Art! Wood Release Secret Technique! Nativity of a World of Trees!)**

As he was speaking the words, the ground was already cracking and shaking, large roots could be seen erupting from the ground, pushing the earth away. Once he finished speaking, the roots shot forth, headed towards the desert. The immense amount and size of the roots shook the very ground. Trees erupting everywhere as the roots dug through the dense sand of the desert, only stopping about a mile into the desert. After a few minutes the shaking stopped as Naruto now glanced over his work.

Catching his breath slightly, he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Man, how could pops do several of these in the same week I'll have no idea!" Though he used his **Sage Mode**, he could have done this without it. But, when using his **Sage Mode**, he exerted some of the **Natural Energy** of the forest behind him, and placed it all around the new forest he created, giving it a head start at survival. Smirking at his work, he turned around and walked towards his golem which had it's hand on the ground for Naruto to step on. Bringing him up to the top of its head, Naruto grabbed his giant sealing scroll and opened it.

Channeling some of his chakra, he slammed his hand down on the scroll making a puff of smoke appear. As it cleared, a new jumpsuit, the same one he was wearing before appeared. Smiling he changed into it, as his golem started walking towards their home. It's been a long year, but finally, all the missions his father gave him to complete are done.

Finally he was heading home. As he left on the giant golem, he missed the tall silhouette that stood atop the mountains overlooking the entire area he was at. As the moon's light shone down on the tall figure, it's shoulder-length orange hair was shaking in the night wind. A small smile could be seen on the figures face as he turned around and walked off. _Guess he didn't need my help after all. Keep growing strong, Naruto! I look forward to everything you bring to this continent. Don't worry about your past, as everything with come with time. _With those thoughts the figure turned around and started walking off into the distance, it's smile wide on his face. _We'll be there for you, as that's what family's for!__  
_

**Flashback Over**

As the sun shone down onto their house, Warrod sat there beside his son. A contemplative look on his face as he went over everything that Naruto had told him. Demons were at the desert, their very presence making the desert's energy angry, making it spread faster. Then, with the knowledge of the dark guild making an alliance with another also brings worry. Something that sent shivers down his side. _I'll need to tell the council about this, as well as informing the rest of the Wizard Saints and Guild Leaders in the area. _Looking to his side, he stared at his son, who told him everything with a calm face, not sounding the least bit worried. _  
_

Smirking to himself, his chuckled as he turned his head towards the ocean, catching the attention of his son. "What's so funny pops?" He told him all the details about the desert meeting and fight. The demons and Dark Guilds, and here his father is, laughing. _Just like him, if hes not telling jokes hes laughing. _Smiling, he too looked out unto the vast sea.

"Nothing Naru-boy. Just reminiscing about the past. Truly, Naruto reminded him of himself, never one to worry. Never one to freak out when people most expect them to, just going with the flow. Truly, Naruto and Hashirama, he saw himself in both the boys. "So, now that your back, what are your plans? Are you going to stay here, or will you go on your own adventure and join a guild?"

Guilds? Most of the guilds never sounded like fun to him, though Fairy Tail stood out the most. Family, Fairy Tail spoke about Family as if they were one giant family. If there was a guild he would join, it would have to be Fairy Tail. Remembering everything his pops said about the guild, all their fights, memories, and fun times they had. _I already know what I want to do._

Smiling, Naruto spoke as he got up and stretched. "Yeah, I'm going to head on an adventure and join Fairy Tail. Remembering all the stories you use to tell me, not to mention that you use to belong to them. Makarov-jiji always said they are just one big family. It sounds like my kind of place." As he was talking, Warrod stared at his son with a smile. As Naruto finished his stretches, he spoke again. "Yeah, I planned on staying a few days, but, even though I'm home, I really want to get out there again."

Going on adventures and missions by himself let him go out and experience different things. Meeting different people, making new friends. Sleeping under the moon and being with nature. Even though Warrod took him out in his earlier years, it wasn't like when he left this past year by himself. Going out, earning money, and seeing the different sights. All things that Naruto wanted to continue doing. Even though he had just got back home from a year of being away, he knew his father would understand.

"If that's what you want to do, then go for it. I remember the first time I left my home to see the different places in the continent." Smiling as he got up and threw an arm over his son's shoulder, he spoke again. "Go, have your own life. I'll always be here for you." Taking back his arm, he turned around, heading back into the house. "Let's go pack your things. Fairy Tail is in Magnolia. It's a few days away for _normal _mages." He said with a smirk as he looked over his shoulder towards his son, who got the biggest grin on his face.

Walking back in the house and heading upstairs to his room, he found his large sealing scroll. Opening it up, he channeled chakra into it, getting several poofs of smoke. As they cleared away, several pots and pans as well as the rest of the things Naruto brought with him were sitting on the scroll. Bathroom utensils, sleeping bags, clothes. Everything one would need was there. Smiling, he left all the pots and pans on the floor as he went to his closet and grabbed the rest of his clothes.

As he grabbed the top to his sage clothes, he put it on along with the wrap around his torso, while putting the wrap around his hands as well, he finished packing his clothes. Laying everything of importance on the giant scroll, he smiled as he channeled chakra into the scroll. A second later along with a puff of smoke, all that was left was the giant sealing scroll. Putting on the red haori his father got for him to go along with the kimono, he put the giant scroll behind his back as he closed the door to his room.

Walking down the stairs he saw his father standing at the door, holding a small package as he was watering the plants. Walking over to him, he took a moment to look at all the pictures before he spoke to his father.

"I'm ready pops." He said as he stood before his father. Turning his head, Warrod saw Naruto was wearing the Sage Kimono he got for him which brought a smile to his face. Over the years, he watched as Naruto grew into a fine young man. Now, age 22, standing 6 foot. _I wonder if Kurama-san would be proud of what he's become. _

"Yes." Closing the distance and giving Naruto a hug, he smiled as he patted his back. "Alright, have fun son. I'll keep in touch with you through the vines." He said as he released his son who just smiled at him as he walked out the door and off the porch. Turning around, Naruto took one last look at the house he grew up in after leaving his old life.

All the memories of growing up, all his times of his techniques back firing, all the good and bad times. He smiled as a few tears rolled down his face. Waving goodbye and turning around, he left. Walking towards his future, to his new home, Fairy Tail. _I wonder if Makarov-jiji is expecting me so soon._ He thought as he finally reached the forest, which he took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch. _I will find out what's happened to Alexis-chan, there's no way she's changed as much as Jiji said she has. _

Kicking off a branch harder than before, he flew through the trees, a smile on his face. Excited to meet his old friend, and Jiji. Excited to see Gildarts again and possible have a match with him. With the wind blowing his long hair behind him, he went forwards with a large smile on his face.

"Here I come! Fairy Tail!"

* * *

**Here's the remake/(mainly)Edit of Fiore's Sage.**

**Taking in some ideas from several reviews and messages, while a question mark appeared above my head as I pondered what this story could have been reported for, I changed it up a little bit. Kushina and Natsumi are still going to be in it, but won't appear till later. Mokuton in this, one has to have a high connection with Nature, high enough that it's in your DNA. I'm not making it a bloodline in this, it's fanfiction for a reason. As for Akutsuki, I had them coming for Naruto as they don't know he doesn't hold the Kyuubi anymore. I also have some plans that are still in the though process of Kurama being reborn into Fiore instead of the Elemental Nations, as I have a thing planned for the Time/Space Barrier around the Nations.**

**One of the pairings will be Naruto x Koyuki Kazehana**** x Fairy Tail Girl. As I like the idea of Naruto having a civilian girl(I say Civilian as someone who can't fight) as well as powerful women.(Will have an Arc to retrieve/visit Koyuki)**The Fairy Tail woman will either be Erza, Fem Laxus, or I might add in Yoruichi from bleach because I like her as well o.o  


**As regards to his strength, I would say that he's a high S rank when using his Chakra, just like most of the Wizard Saints. Anyone looking forward to a Jura vs Naruto fight? Naruto's magic will be around A rank with supreme control over it.**

**Also, still trying to better the fighting scenes, I like lengthy fights, but I also have a tendency to carry them on and on, stretching them out. Some people like short and sweet fights while others like longer. So, I'll try to make them in the middle. **

**Chapter 2 within the next week or so. _Gold and Crimson_ rewrite will be out within the next few weeks aswell to all the people who liked that crossover.**


End file.
